city of stolen hearts
by DanceInTheStars
Summary: this is me and my friends first time writting but i think we did good so far. Anyways I'm terrible at explaining so please just read the first chapter and tell me what you think.hohohoho
1. Chapter 1

CITY OF _

**Written by: Charlotte McCarthy and ****Sonia Gill **

**Clary's POV**

_It seems like only yesterday when Jace and I were on our first date...now I'm in a mental institution and Jace has been kidnapped by Valentine! You don't know how painful it is just sitting here while Jace is possibly being tortured or like everybody is saying, _**dead**.

"Hi Clary, how are you today?" Asks Dr. Lightwood.

I looked up from my reader digest magazine. "Oh I...I guess I could be better."

"Well that's what you're here for, to get better, right?"

"Uhh, sure I suppose."

"Sadly, my daughter Isabelle has been transferred here, so guess what? You have a new roommate!"

"Gee Whiz! I'm so excited!",_Yeah right._

"Here she is now!"

Just then a girl with long, black hair and striking blue eyes walked in.

**Jace's POV**

"Hello...Jace." Valentine said in a cool voice.

I just glared at the menace who was keeping me away from my one and only love.

"Well I suppose I owe you an explanation now don't I? You will get one when you tell me where Clary is."

"Do you think I'm as cold hearted as you, to tell the person who destroyed everything good in my life, where my Clary is?"

"I hoped you would say that."

And in that same moment the greater demon of fear, Agramon, came and unleashed its terrifying wrath on me!

_It's suddenly dark. I think I can see something...a candle. I reach out for it and as soon as my fingers touched the wick, where the flame should be, was alight in my hand. I use it to find a way out and I trip over something soft, too large to be a pillow but too small to be anything else. I shine my flame at it, taking a closer look. I realize that it's the shape of a human, probably a woman. I rip off the sheet that's covering it, with the sudden panic that's stricken me. Oh God no! It's Clary my love, my life, my everything. Her head is smashed in cracked and fragile, like it will crumble to pieces any minute. Her body is bloody and torn. I look around the room for some reason to believe that this isn't her but I only come across more sheets hiding people I probably know and love. I feel the resentment but the will to find out if anyone else I cherish is lost takes over. I rip off the first sheet to find Alec, my best friend almost my brother. I tear off all of the other sheets and find the tortured shells of my friends and the people I consider my family warped underneath._

_Maybe I'm going insane but I think I hear a familiar laugh, evil and terrifying. It's the sound of my father, I mean the man who once played the position of father for me. He turned me stone cold and obnoxious when he 'died'. Always so abusive I don't know how I ever could have looked up to him and saw a man. Now I just see a demon in the shell of a human, the man who gave Clary and I our angelic powers. He gave his own son the blood of demons and turned him into a vicious monster whom myself and Clary had to bring down and kill before he killed anyone else. I still remember the look Isabelle had on her face when she said Max, hers and Alec's little brother was murdered._

**Clary's POV**

She reminds me a bit of Isabelle, my shadow hunter friend. But she couldn't possibly be her. Or could she? I thought Jace's capture had only affected me this seriously but, like always, I could be wrong. There are bags under her eyes and absolutely not a dash of make-up, not even a revealing piece of clothing on her body. Most surprising of all is the lack of high-heel shoes. She is wearing a light brown long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. And well worn sneakers. Isabelle never wore anything worn down like that.

"Isabelle?"

"yeah, hi Clary." She muttered.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Same thing as you. Jace died..."

"STOP SAYING THAT! Everyone is saying Jace is dead. But he's not, you of all people should know." I yell.

"Clary..."

"No, He is alive I know it I just know it. I would have felt it inside if he died so he must be alive!" I tried to get out of my bed. The next thing I knew my world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time passing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clary?" a familiar voice asks.

I blink a few times before I realize its doctor lightwood. I don't know why but I was expecting to see Jace's golden eyes staring right into my emerald ones, but my expectations were destroyed.

"What happened to me?"

"The nurse got a little worried when you started screaming at Isabelle so she gave you a drug that made you go unconscious, and we took Isabelle to another room."

"Oh." I didn't realize I might've scared the other people here. I was just so overwhelmed with emotions about Jace and of anger and despair. "She didn't have to do that. No matter how angry I am at her I would never hurt her, she's like a sister to me."

"Well Clary I am very happy to hear that but I would very much appreciate it if you were to not talk to her like that even if you are ill."

"I'm not ill Dr. Lightwood. I am just extremely upset that my boyfriend was taken by my father and I'm sick of people telling me that he's dead." I really am tired of this.

In a way I sort of envy sleeping beauty. She slept a deep slumber letting all of her problems disappear, only to be woken up by the kiss of a handsome prince. Later living happily ever after. _Sigh. _If only...

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud banging on the door and I realize Dr. Lightwood had left while I was day dreaming. I reach to open the door and I'm a second to late. Isabelle storms in with panic written all over her face.

"Isabelle! Are you okay?" I almost scream taken over by worry and forget my earlier peace.

"No Clary actually I'm not."

**Jace's POV**

"Stop, Agramon." Valentine commands in a deep voice. "We don't want you to die of fear now do we, Jace?"

"Shut up Valentine. I know you want me dead, but you'd do to me what you did to that angel in the basement of our old house, if you could. Wouldn't you?" I say spitting in his face when I'm finished.

"I would indeed enjoy seeing that but I have much more important things on my mind right now, like how I'm going to lure Clary here." He must have noticed the slight change of my expression because his eyes brighten and his thin lips curl up at the tips creating a very menacing look to him. "Possibly show her a video of you suffering intently and make her come for vengeance." I hide my emotions this time, trying not to give him exactly what he wants.

"Maybe even get her mother again and her new boyfriend too, then start picking at her friends until she comes to retrieve them." this time thinking of not just Clary but Isabelle, Alec even Simon. With all of the things Valentine would do to them it becomes difficult to hide the pain of them being tortured by this monster.

"Why do you want her?" "It should be clear enough Jace."

"You want to use her for her power."

"Of course I do. What kind of father would I be if I wasn't proud of my daughter?"

"Either way, you would still be a terrible father, I would know."

Now it's his turn to give me a stare that puts shivers down my spine. He looks hard and statue-like with a very angular face and piercing eyes that match his white-blonde hair. But with more shadow, like a shade lives deep within the soul of his muscular body. Well, only if he has a soul.

He leaves the room placing a silence rune on me and tightening the chains on my hands and feet, when I realize the cot in the far corner of the room. I can see a person or maybe creature stirring and hope to angel Raziel that the figure is dead or at least not being tortured. Then I hear a slight moan and then my name soon after. I know who it is and I don't like it. But why would he be here I thought Valentine only captured me, but I guess I was wrong.

Simon.

I want to reply but I can't because of that stupid rune, so I just nod a hope he saw the slight movement. Apparently he does and then asks if I can talk so of course I just shake my head and wish I had my stele do us an unlock rune Clary showed me. _Clary._ If I'm going to try and escape I have to focus and thinking of Clary won't help.

**Clary's POV**

"What's the matter?" I question Isabelle

"You were right." She mutters.

"What? Right about what?"

"Jace"

"What about Jace?"

"HE'S ALIVE CLARY!"

"How do you know? Is he okay? Where is he?" I can hear the worry and hope seeping out of my voice.

"I had a vision. Physically he is okay but not for long, and all I know of his location is that he's in a dark cave with a very evil tinge to it, probably because of Valentine and his demons. Oh and umm..."

"Umm what?"

"Simon's with him."

"No." now more than just worry crawl out of my throat but also pain and loss and vengeance. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my tear ducts.

"I'm sorry Clary."

"Don't be it's not like it's your fault. I'm just happy you told me." But happy isn't the word I want, more like _I'm just terribly sad and overwhelmed that you told me this. __"I just want to know why Valentine took two of the people I love most."_

"_Clary," Isabelle looked at me with a sad apologetic look, as if she had just read my thoughts. _

I suddenly felt anger coursing through my body; I was tired of people feeling bad for me. "What, Isabelle?" I said harsher than intended. Isabelle shrunk back like a little child that had just been hit. I felt a pang of guilt that quickly disappeared. Isabelle now looked at me with harsh, icy blue eyes. I held her gaze with my deep green orbs, until I finally tore my gaze away. When I looked back at her again her eyes were stormy as if she was thinking deeply about something.

"What are you thinking about Isabelle?" I asked, my voice soft.

"_They are people I love too." Her eyes are locked to the floor while a small tear slides down her cheek. I looked at her as realization dawned upon me; I have been acting like it's only me who is in deep pain about the kidnappings of our friends. _

"_Isabelle..."_

"_No, it's ok Clary I understand-_

"_No, it's not ok," I interrupted. "I shouldn't be mad at you when Jace and Simon are out there getting tortured, I should be thinking of ways to get Jace and Simon back," I felt desperation creeping up inside of me. "We shouldn't be in here while my best friend and my boyfriend are going to die!" I almost yelled._

"_Okay let's go see Luke and Jocelyn and figure out a plan."_

"_Good idea, but before we do can you please tell me why you can suddenly see people in other places of the world."_

"_What you said the other day got me thinking so I snuck out of the institute last night to give Magnus a visit." _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
**Jace's POV**

I do however remember a spell that Magnus taught me. It reverses any rune made in the last 24 hours. I adjusted my hands to a more comfortable position so I could perform the spell. The chains on my wrists dug into them drawing out blood. I sucked in a sharp breath at the pain. The scarlet liquid slowly dripped to the floor, the redness of it reminded me of a certain redhead, Clary. At the memory of what was happening to her, I shed a single tear. The tear slowly dripped down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I'm Jace Wayland and Jace Wayland does not cry, I reminded myself.

I can't keep distracting myself with thoughts of Clary so I can return Simon and myself to her. I recall the spell in my head, I have to create a pentagram with my blood good thing my chains already did that job. I create the pentagram and remember I have to draw the words in a circle around the star. Latin. At least it's a language I'm good at. When I'm done I can feel all of the current runes slip off my skin.

I run to Simon and, careful to be quiet, i wake him up. He stirs restlessly and awakes with a start. His arms flailed around aimlessly, trying to hit me. His bloodshot eyes open slowly taking in his surroundings when his eyes lock to mine. His eyes are wide with shock and fear. His hair is sticking to his skin with sweat and as he brushes the hair out of his eyes i notice the mark of Cain. My heart aches as memories of Clary rush in.

He noticed me staring and said, "What?", as he stands up and leaves a metre of space between us. "Where are we?"

"Valentine took us," I explain, "He wants to lure Clary here and use her powers against the Clave." Simon expression darkened. I didn't even know that was possible considering the situation we're in.

"Do you have a plan?" I opened my mouth to speak; I always have a plan, then quickly shut it again, realizing that I don't have one. When I didn't respond, Simon looked at me amusingly.

"Why is it always me that has to have a plan?" I said, throwing as much sarcasm into it as I could. Simon looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Seriously! Never mind we have to focus on getting out of this hell hole."

"Well don't wait for the dust to gather, Valentine is probably on his way to torture us for fun."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right."

"Well you must hate me all of the time then."

"Yeah but not because of the reasons you would think." He stares at me with his unbeating heart and slits of fangs piercing his lower lip. Only the Daylighter could make me feel this vulnerable. After all he does have my blood in his veins.

"I thought you were over her, I mean you and Maia looked like you had a thing."

"Shut-up! You don't need to know about my relationship status with Maia or how I feel about Clary." He hissed, baring his fangs once again.

We walk in silence for a while, through the mouldy smelling caves. The stone of the cave is a dark bluish purple but not indigo. The rock must have had some kind of gem in it because the small light in the passage reflects off the walls giving it an eerie but hypnotic effect. I'm surprised I recognize the colours so well, but spending all of my free time with Clary and her artistic personality, obviously did it's damage to my male qualities.

I'm lost in my thoughts when we come to a fork in the road, (or in this case, cave,). Simon looked at me as if expecting an answer. I rolled my eyes at him in return. Hadn't we already gone over this? I said to myself silently. He looks down quickly trying to hide a smirk.

To prevent myself from looking like a fool again I quickly come up with an answer. "Turn right." Is all I say.

"Why right?" Good question.

"Because right would be the right path and since I'm always right that's the way we should go but if we go left it will be deadly because the devil is left handed. You get it?" By the time I finish I'm almost gasping for air.

"I don't know why I even ask." He mutters to himself while shaking his head.

Just then we hear Valentine screaming fowl words with our names mixed in. I look at Simon and the second his eyes lock with mine we run. We run so fast and swiftly, but as soft and quiet as the wind. When we have run about a mile and a half I start panting like a dog and stop to catch my breath. The thing that aggravates me is that Simon doesn't look tired or sweaty like I must. But I remember that Simon is a vampire and he probably wasn't even running as fast as he could. We start running again.

**Clary's POV**

It's nice to see the place were most of my best memories happened, also some of the worst but the good over runs the bad. Something seems different when I notice the for sale sign with Mme Dorathea's room number on it. I sort of miss that old witch. She was trusted enough by my mother for her to give Mme Dorathea the mortal cup. Mother. Another thing is wrong. There are drops of blood on the floor and in the grass. Leading to the direction of Luke's old book store. I run up to the room me, my mother and now, Luke share. The door is closed but unlocked and more drips of blood in the kitchen. There are obvious signs of a combat in here. The blender has been smashed on the floor and the blade of it covered in dark purple almost blue coloured blood. There must have been a demon here. I run to my mothers room.

I smash through the door and when i enter the room the first two things i notice is the trail of blood -both demon and human- leading to the other side of the bed and a note folded neatly on the bed. Slowly, I follow the trail of blood with a knife i picked up in the kitchen. I see a crumpled body on the floor and realize it's Luke. His hand is clutching a knife similar to mine, that is buried deep in the chest of a demon I have never seen before, but sends chills down my spine. I place my knife on the floor and check his pulse,which is very faint. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around, knife poised when I see that it's just Isabelle. Her face is very pale and the end of her long,white dress is tipped with blood.

"o-oh it's just you." I whisper, not trusting my voice to speak any louder. I walk to the bed and read the note,

_** Hello daughter  
your mother is by the water  
i can see you through the mirror  
trying to seem like a superior  
your boyfriend and your best friend  
won't escape until their end  
come meet me by the river  
in Idris I live forever**_

At the end of the note written in blood it says: _**PS: Hurry he hasn't got much time left.**_ I couldn't believe what I had just read. The note slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground. I turn to Isabelle, who is mending Luke's injuries with her stele, and look at the note then back to her. She realizes what I mean and hands me the stele, picks up the note and stares at me with pitiful eyes. I looked down quickly, tears filling my eyes, as I try to forget everything bad in life and focus on the good. But even that seems impossible. I hear a faint groan and jerk my head up to see that Luke was slowly gaining consciousness and that I was holding Isabelle's stele two millimetres away from his eye.

"We should take him to the institute." I say.

"He is a downworlder, he can't come in." She replies, as soft and kind as possible.

"Then we'll take him to the mundane hospital, say he got mugged and the guy got away."

"What about his runes?"

"Tattoo's, I guess."

"He got mugged on the corner of 4th the guy was about 6 foot with a ski mask."

"Just in case they ask."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Hospital. Even the word gives me chills. I always hated this place, the scent of death and sickness, but ever since my mother was drugged in to a coma i've hated this place even more than before. They took Luke away to the ER hours ago. The doctors told me he needed stitches on his hand. I paced back and forth while Isabelle was in the bathroom washing the blood out of her dress. I was getting worried about Luke. A few minutes later a doctor wearing blue scrubs and a mask splattered with blood walked in. I shot up out of my chair and walked over to him.

"Doctor, is Luke ok?" I said fear creeping into my voice.

He looked hesitant to speak. He opened his mouth and then closed it a few times. All the hope that I had before that he might've been ok quickly vanished. "Ok, I'm going to be honest with you." He paused as if waiting for my approval.

This time it was me who hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I suddenly missed being five years old, when I asked if something was wrong my parents would tell me 'You are too young to know.' But then again I would always hate when they did that. I sighed. "Go ahead." I braced myself for the information I was about to receive.

"Well….." He paused again, not wanting to continue.

I suddenly became very impatient. "Just say it, please!"

He looked at me sympathetically. "Clarissa, Luke is in critical condition and will need to be kept in the hospital for a while."

My eyes went wide with disbelief. "H-how long is a while?" I stammered.

"I don't know Clary, I'm sorry."

Anger boiled up inside of me. "What are you doing here," I snapped. "When you should be taking care of Luke."

"We have four doctors in there doing everything they can-"

"Well clearly your 'everything' is not enough." I could barely see his reaction because my eyes were shiny with tears.

"I assure you Miss Fray our 'everything' is more than enough." I glared at the doctor.

I open my mouth to speak but I think better of it. I walk back to my seat in the waiting room, with defeat written on my forehead. That's when Isabelle comes out of the washroom, her dress is now stained a light shade of pink, and everyone is staring at her. Especially the guys. She comes and sits beside me, her eyes red and puffy. I guess she must be sad about Jace because she barely knew Luke or my mother. I guess I should be the one crying after all by mom, boyfriend and best friend are all captured by Valentine. And Luke, a great family friend and now my mother's lover, is in critical condition and I can do nothing about all of this. I ask Isabelle, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't actually know, Clary."

"Will you be okay"

"it's just that my life has always been surrounded with death and demons and I guess I'm just tired of it. But I shouldn't be the one who needs comfort; it's you who I'm worried about."

"Thanks Iz but I don't need anyone's sympathy."

"I'm not giving you sympathy, just concern."

We sit in silence for hours until she falls asleep on my shoulder. Hours later I rest my eyes, and then I'm asleep.

I have nightmares of valentine. He and his demons are slowly and painfully draining the life out of me. When I am hopefully about to die, a large demon crawls up to me and the next thing I know I see Jace. I am so filled with happiness that I don't realize that something is different about him. Right when his mouth reaches for my neck I back away. His jaws snap and crack some of his teeth. That when I see the bite mark on his calf. His fingers are torn and some of the bones are sticking out. I try to scream but A rune I have never seen before, is on my left shoulder, closest to my heart. I try to run but find that only my settings have changed and I haven't lifted a foot. Now I am facing Simon and Maia. They are hugging and suddenly Simon lunges for her neck, and when he unclenches his jaw a heavy flow of blood trails down her neck and she collapses to the ground And is swallowed by the earth. Next thing I know, there is a pile of bodies up to his knees. All of them are the faces of people I love. Simon turns to me and opens His mouth as if to say something but instead he charges at me with his abnormal speed of a vampire. I wake up screaming with Isabelle leaping to her feet with her Steele in hand prepared for attack but instead sees the few people in the waiting room staring at us. She looks at me with wide eyes but not with fear but irritation. In response I start bawling. I try so hard to stop but the tears just keep coming and suddenly I'm screaming. Screaming at the night for being so full of nightmares, at valentine for being well, valentine, at Jace and Simon for not being here when I need them most and most of all at myself. For not coming to see mom and Luke sooner, for letting valentine live every time I see him, for dragging Simon into all of this and imagining him as a monster. Isabelle opens her arms just enough for me to squeeze into them and let my weight collapse on her. Her knees fail her and we fall. I don't care about the little stings of pain I feel through my legs. The major hurt is in my heart. My head finds its way to her lap and she plays with my hair like my mother did when I was young and I stop yelling and start sobbing again. Then the floor shakes beneath our feet and peoples screams block out my sobs. I hear loud crashes and panic all over the hospital and before I go unconscious, I murmur "Help me" so quietly that I don't think anyone could've heard it even without all of the panic and screams.

"**The sky is falling," a man beside me cried.**

"**No its not you bass," I hissed.**

"**YES LOOK!"**

**I saw bits of puffy clouds crashing down on us.**

**this is just a random funny little thing one of the authors wrote IT IS NOT PART OF THE STORY! This is a preview of the 200****th**** Annual Hunger Games by StalkingJace! **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Also please read ; revenge: the capitol hunger games and also the first annual hunger games by DanceInTheStars**


End file.
